Freak of Nature
by harvestmooneve
Summary: On a camping trip with her family, Ochako encounters a lonely wolf in the forest. It turns out to be the school's star athlete Bakugou Katsuki! Can it be that someone like her can fall for him in a single night? Ochako doesn't want to leave Katsuki alone, and that night, they realize they might be mates. Werewolf!Bakugou


**A/N: So thank you for opening my stupid fucking story. Enjoy the shit show. Or don't. Idc.** **I was aiming for trashy teen romance. It's based on a picture by @kacchako on tumblr. Check her out.** **Disclaimer: Fuckin sue me over this fanfic. I dare you.**

Wolves didn't exist in Japan, but then what kind of anomaly did Uraraka discover in the woods on her summer vacation? Whatever it was, feelings formed fast the night of the waxing gibbous. Although Ochako lost herself in the forested mountains, an adventure awaited her that would last a lifetime.

The foolish Ochako enjoyed meandering off on her own, but didn't she know to practice more precaution while in the unfamiliar territory of the wild?

A twig snapped beneath Uraraka's pink and black Van's between two evergreen trees in the middle of the steep and mountainous forest. Her calves burned from the fatigue of trekking up the terrain. Sure, she loved the fresh pines and the endless night sky full of glistening stars. She even enjoyed the time she had with her family in the wilderness. The heat didn't bother her.

Miles from camp, she lost herself - literally. She told her parents that she would never get lost in a million years, but she had slid down a ledge and twisted her ankle at the bottom. Without the stamina to climb up the cliff, she decided to find a trail and a phone signal. After all, many people had hiked up the mountain before.

The darkness of the night chased the sun. Not even an hour remained before her surrounding would become pitch black. The little light in the sky could barely peek through the canopy of trees above her. Within the past half hour, she had only traveled mere meters in search of a path. Her backpack filled with snacks and survival tools for the hike she planned with her father for the next morning weighed her down.

Leader of the UA cheerleaders, member of the track team, and she could hardly walk a solid kilometer in her condition. However, her deepest worries regarded her parents. Hopefully, they hadn't wandered from camp to look for her. She had no way to contact them without a signal.

Just then, hostile growls erupted well within earshot and too close for comfort. A wolf with wheat colored fur leered directly at her with his scarlet red eyes that pierced through the thick darkness or the forest. Her heart jumped, her breath left her, and she crawled away.

What if she climbed a tree? Or maybe she could risk sprinting away? Despite her athletic acumen, she could never outrun a snarling wolf! The night encroached on her, and she swore her speed had not been enough to escape him. He had to be right behind her, and so, she glanced over her shoulder to check for him.

The wolf had not moved a single inch.

Was he hurt? The curious girl had to know. While Uraraka didn't have the best survival skills, she had sense enough to avoid a feral, carnivorous animal that could overpower and devour her.

However, a greater force of empathy pulled her towards him. His ribs showed through his bloodied fur, and his entire body heaved as he took each breath. A long gash had striped his side with a slight exposure of flesh.

This entire minute, Ochako stared at him, he stared into her eyes. The tethering connection drew her near. Amongst the backdrop of the expansive, shimmering lake, a shared existence inundated both of them. In their state, they were both injured predators susceptible to each other and to their surroundings with nowhere to run.

So then, Uraraka approached him, step by step as she shushed, "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just comin' to help you." Maybe she would beat herself up in the morning, or maybe there wouldn't be a morning for her to see. Perhaps this breath-taking portrait of a gibbous night would be the last image she'd have of this life.

Regardless, the whispers of the forest deluged her sanity to the point that the snarls and growls of the hostile wolf became white noise. Uraraka smiled without showing her teeth, and she pressed her hand against her thin-shirt.

Despite her adrenaline fueled by fear, everything about this encounter felt like hitting the perfect note in a masterpiece. The rubbery bottoms of her combat boots cracked the dry leaves beneath her feet.

All at once, the wolf's snarling stopped. He looked her dead in the eye. Either he had decided to kill her or decided to run, but nothing happened save for their continued eye contact.

They understood each other as an ally. Hurt and stranded from the ones they knew, they were alone together in the forest.

"It's okay," repeated Uraraka. She allowed him to sniff up her arm and the nape of her neck. Muddy and bloodied and matted fur had created a wild coat, but she thought it looked cute. "I'll help." She stroked the dirt from his eyes and caressed up to the crown of his head in the same way she had petted puppies.

An earth shaking growl erupted within earshot of the two. A giant, brown grizzly bear approached them. Uraraka whimpered. Finally, her consciousness plunged back to reality. She found herself between a wolf and a bear with a twisted ankle, and even if she could run, she had nowhere to go.

Gulping down her fears, her raw instinct finally sparked as her eyes dilated in the dark of dusk. She dove to cover the wolf with her body. The only way to handle a wild grizzly bear properly was to lie still and flat like a corpse.

Bears and most wild animals knew better than to approach a human.

Of course, most humans knew not to lie still on top of an wounded wolf, but this was a special circumstance. She needed to protect this precious creature just as much as she needed to protect her own life, so still, she lied while she held her breath and wished she could hold her heartbeat if even for a moment.

The bear came close. Its large snout surveyed every bit of her body. It pressed its head against the soft side of her belly in an attempt to flip her over, but once it met her resistance, it stopped. The bear's massive paws marched into the distance, slowly trailing off into the night.

They did it!

She braced herself above the wolf and grinned. For some reason, she expected it to smile back, but instead he pushed her off of him. Now, he braced himself above her body.

The ravenous wolf sniffed down her neck, between her bosom, across her belly and all the way down to her groin. He had no idea what to do with the meaty meal below him, but he licked his lips like she was the juiciest meal he'd ever seen.

Even a wolf would eat a girl if he were hungry enough. She knew this, but what she didn't know was that this wolf had a deeper sense of hunger that loomed lower than his belly. Her scent had captured him.

Uraraka whimpered and covered her mouth to prevent sound from escaping her lips. She had not idea what he was thinking and was too scared to move.

At her navel, the wolf's cold nose pushed up the bottom rim of her baby t-shirt that thinly clung to her like a inedible rind of an orange. Her heart sped. Would he eat her? He bit down and ripped the shirt up the middle of her hot, sweaty body. His curious, wet tongue lapped at the underside of her slick, fleshy engorged breasts. The salty sweat coupled with her sweet aroma was a sensation unlike any other. He recognized her scent. "Uraraka," he growled.

This wolf knew her by face, aroma, and name.

He continued to rip apart her clothes all the way down to her bra. The breeze of the night skated across the surface of her skin as he tasted the sweat at the tip of her breasts. Either he hungered for milk or for her or something else. Not even the wolf knew why he couldn't get enough of her.

Uraraka moaned before she realized - wolves can't talk!

Moist hands pushed her shoulders into the ground of the forest. Lips pressed against her breasts, and Uraraka finally looked down to lock eyes with her classmate. "Bakugou Katsuki!" she shrieked. "What?! You! What?" He had her pinned down, and she couldn't escape the truth. Messy blonde hair, blood red eyes, and the broad shoulders of one of the smartest athletes in her class. What was he doing in the middle of nowhere?

"Fuck, where am I?" he cursed. The naked Bakugou gawked down at her exposed chest. His pale nose violently twitched as his nostrils flared. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Uraraka whined and sniffed up her tears of fear. "What am I doing? You were just a wolf a second ago! Like paws, fur everywhere, black nose - a wolf!" Her head felt like it was going to float off of her body. The last time she screamed like that was when her laptop fell off of her bed and broke. Even then, her limbs trembled, and with a pit in her stomach, she just knew that she would puke any second.

Panting, Bakugou's shoulders rose and sank when he looked up at the night sky. Their abs clung to each other among such thick, humid weather. The cursed fur grew on his face once more. His jaw stretched to the form of a muzzle. A cold, black nose morphed from his angular human snout, and his wild fur continued to sprout until it expanded across his broad chest. Long and bright, a blonde and bushy tail stretched from the base of his tailbone. Somehow, he had reached a point between the uncanny medium between human and canine.

It was at that point where Uraraka's disgust melted into raw sympathy for her classmate. No, she didn't fear him, but the first thought that floated to the her mind was, "What does this mean?" Instead of blurting her thoughts to him, she asked, "Are you okay, Bakugou?"

Had he been alone in the woods this entire time? He must have been afraid. Lonely.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the abomination he had become. The top half of his body had reverted to lupine while his bare, bottom half remained human as ever - save for his tail. Bakugou had become a freak of nature in his eyes and most certainly, this girl would only see him as a monster.

Bakugou Katsuki wanted her to run far, far away.

A guttural growl boomed from his diaphragm. "The fuck do you think, round-face? I'm out here in the middle of the forest like some kind of Tarzan asshole. I wake up every morning as a human with a new injury - covered in sweat and blood and hungry," he paused to catch his breath. Tears puddled and clung to the fur beneath his eyes. "I've never been in this freaky mermutt form, either. Fucking look at me. I'm a freak of nature."

What forced these words and emotions past his lips? The sight of this woman literally took his breath away. His sanity buoyed at the surface of reality, and he could finally think and remember and feel for the first time in days. Those human emotions of humiliation burst from the pierced dam of ferality.

Then, Uraraka tenderly pushed him off of her. Uraraka got to her knees instead of jumping to her feet to run. Her voice became low and kind and even. She whispered, "It's okay, Bakugou. I'll help you." Her head stayed low. She looked up at Bakugou with her amber eyes.

Was this the voice she used with all animals? Either way, he knew he was just like every other creature in that forest - only worse with nowhere to run. "Get away from me," he snarled once more. "You idiot! Stay away!" Bakugou noticed how the saliva that coated her chest must have meant that he came close to eating her. He hadn't achieved the satisfaction that he sought with her. He wanted more. Her irresistible scent nearly drew him to the point of intoxication.

He knew he wasn't finished with her. He knew he wanted more. Undeniable to him, Bakugou knew she was in serious danger because someway, somehow he felt the need to make her his.

And yet, against the backdrop of the moonlit lake, her pearly smile shined like a full moon he'd follow for the rest of his days. Yes, he knew Uraraka from school, but that night, he knew her as his hero.

Uraraka pulled her pant leg up her leg to reveal her darkened and swollen ankle. It had worsened since she looked at it. "I'm hurt. It's hard for me to move, and I'm worried about my parents," she explained and noticed how he cringed at her last word.

Bakugou cut her off. "Why would you be worried about them? You're the one that's lost at night in the forest. You almost got killed by a bear," he argued. Biting his lip, he cringed and continued under his breath, "And a wolf."

She waved his rebuttal away and grinned. "Plus, there's no way I can go back to them lookin' like this. I'm covered in your blood, too," said Uraraka with a giggle.

Bakugou quickly covered his exposed, raging manhood. If his face could have turned red, it'd be crimson as he averted his eyes from her shameless and alluring posture with her knees spread with the sparkle and beauty of an absolute goddess. How could his one open eye not wander back to her body? Steam puffed from his nose.

"Oh, right," Ochako remembered out loud before reaching into her pocket. "When I saw you, I forgot that I was searching for a signal. Maybe I could find one before my battery dies."

Bakugou muttered, "Idiot." He turned his nose up to the air before his eyes wandered to her swollen, red ankle. "Hurry up and get on my back."

She nearly dropped her phone. "What? But you're hurt," Uraraka protested, "and I think I can walk. Plus, there's way too much stuff in my backpack." She stood without putting weight on her injured ankle, but when she reached for her backpack on the ground, she nearly fell over.

Catching her by the wrist, Bakugou barked, "Get on my back unless you want to get eaten." He couldn't protect her in his state.

The young woman appreciated his kindness, and she knew he had a point. Limping, she made her way to him. She slid her hands up his defined abs and dug her fingers into his fur. Carefully, she wrapped her legs around his waist while avoiding the wound. "Is this okay?" she whispered while inches from his ear. She could feel his heart speed up and didn't stop to consider it was because of her. "You're really soft, Baku."

His young, perverted mind mocked that comment. "I'm far from soft, round-face," he thought to himself. With that, he jetted into the direction of his camp along the coast of the large lake.

Ochako buried her nose into Bakugou's neck. He had all the scents of the forest on him. In school, he had been boisterous and belligerent at times, so she had to wonder if he had been a wolf this entire time. He would pick fights with her friends and competitively raced against everyone even her. But, she knew there was an aloofness about him. Deku told her that Bakugou kept a distance from most of their friends before ultimately alienating Midoriya, too. Could this difference be the reason, or did he simply always have a wild spirit within him?

Deer and other animals kept their distance. Bakugou and Uraraka brushed a clear path as he sprinted through the shrubbery and tall grass.

The entire trip enchanted Uraraka and she had no idea why. Her heart beat against Bakugou's back and she wondered if he could feel it. Thump, thump, it thumped faster than Bakugou's feet hit the ground. Heat rose to her face once she caught sight of the determined glint in his eyes. He looked like a warrior to her. The last person that made her feel this way had been her crush, Deku, so did that mean her feelings were shifting to Bakugou that easily?

A crush wouldn't be too far fetched. Bakugou had always been handsome and interesting and respected her athletic ability more than anyone in the school. And, she had always liked him just not in the way she did that night.

They reached their destination - a quaint and cozy den with a wide opening within a pile of rocks. Essentially, this had been a cave with everything from the endless darkness to the dripping wet stalagmites that lined the ceiling. However, a backpack and a few sodas sat in a small corner. The hollowed tunnel had no end in sight.

The easily impressed Uraraka grinned and hopped off of Bakugou once he came to a complete stop. She twirled on her good foot in the center and exclaimed, "This is your cave? It's so big!"

"My old man had lived here before when he went through the change," he muttered before collapsing onto the floor near the mouth of the cave. His body rose and dropped as he tried to catch his breath.

Father? Uraraka remembered seeing the mild-mannered man once and noted the contrast between him and the rest of the assertive Bakugous. She would have never guessed that he had given Katsuki the wolf gene. Before she could build anymore of her speculations, she jumped to see the short trail of blood that Bakugou had left behind him. Without a second she took off her tattered shirt and made a quick dash to the lake meters outside their resting spot.

Bakugou weakly sat up and breathed, "What the hell?" However, she was too far to hear him. He collapsed back on the ground once again and watched her return through his squinting eyes.

Taking the wet rag to his wound, Ochako lightly patted the injury despite his cries. "It's okay. I gotta clean it okay?" she frowned. While she didn't have extensive medical skills, she knew how to dress a wound and carried a first aid kit in her backpack at all times. Opening the blue box, she revealed an alcohol pad and swiped at his wound.

"Fuck! Don't you think you could have warned me? Shit!" cursed Bakugou, but he figured the worst pain was over.

Cleaned and up close, she noticed that it wasn't as bad as it looked before. As long as they didn't do anymore running for that night, she figured he would make a full recovery. However, up close, she realized he was completely naked!

She squealed, "You're not wearing nothing!" Whenever Uraraka became emotional or hysterical, her rural accent would come out in full effect. Now was one of those times.

Bakugou hid his manhood again and yelled, "You just now realized that?! Hurry up and make your phone call while I go jump in the lake so that I can take you back." Right, the cold lake would be able to do something about his issue. Not to mention, he had a pair of shorts in his den.

"I'm not going back tonight," she argued as she covered her eyes. "You're too hurt."

Bakugou yelled back. "Of course, you are!" There was no way in hell he'd be able to last an entire night alone with her. By the way she smelled, he could hardly think straight. He just knew he'd devour her by the time the sun rose.

Without looking at Bakugou, she walked to the exit. Texting her parents at the opening of the cave, she nodded to herself before turning back to Bakugou. "I told them I found my friend's camp," she said.

"Are you an idiot? Don't you realize you're in danger?!"

"Oh," she squeaked, "they replied!" A wave of relief washed over her body.

"Are you even listening?!" Bakugou bickered while bearing his teeth.

All jokes aside, she let out a sigh of relief and stretched her arms to the starry sky. "Do you know any constellations, Bakugou?" she asked without expecting an answer. A wind whistled through the cave and blew her hair like a flickering candle. "I don't see constellations. I can't make sense of anything up there, and I don't know the science stuff. I just know that when I look up at the sky out here, I feel like I could float forever."

Bakugou grimaced at his crazed heartbeat.

"I might not know everything about it, but I know the beauty of the sky," she whispered before turning back to look over her shoulder at him.

Taken aback, the sight of her moonlit kissed skin and the deep brown over her eyes fill up with the lights of the sky calmed him. His heart slowed and sweat stopped beading on his bare skin. In that moment, he only saw her. Tunnel vision had captured him.

With a goofy smile, Uraraka rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know what I'm sayin' anymore. I guess I just mean I might not understand you, but I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Bakugou wasn't fond of asking many questions about other people. In fact, few people could hold his interest like this coy girl that had entered his space. He didn't spit out compliments, and he never apologized to anyone for anything. However, with Uraraka, he felt a thick cord of understanding that bound their hearts together.

He approached her while tension built in his biceps and triceps. A paw covered his crotch, but he revealed everything else by default. Biting his lips, he asked with a ferocious glare in his red eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Sure, Ochako trusted him, but she didn't know what that smirk and sudden swagger meant. Did he want a fight? No, his tail wagged behind him. His canine ears stayed low and floppy, but then why did cold sweat build on her forehead? "What're you thinkin'?" questioned Uraraka.

That damn scent of his sweat and her sweat and their distinct odors mixed together drove him crazy. Provocative imagery flooded his mind and drowned him in hunger for her. Bakugou lifted an eyebrow once more. "Can you swim?"

"Yeah?"

Splash! Katsuki leapt and pounced onto Ochako before pushing both of them into the enthralling and frigid lake. Ripples in the surface fled from them and spanned a large portion of the once placid lake. Once they regained balance, they both too a sharp breath.

Ochako grinned before she aggressively splashed Bakugou with water. "I was gonna take a bath eventually! What the hell?" she exclaimed before covering her mouth. "I meant, 'what the heck?'"

Cocking his head to the side, Bakugou smirked, "Sure you did." Why was she so cautious of her language? It's not like she was talking to anyone but him.

"I did!" protested Uraraka as she rapidly splashed Bakugou with water. Why did he have to make a face like that? She tried to suppress the simple sentiment that for a moment, she found Bakugou charming.

"Anyway, it's not my fault your smell like shit. Wash up and I'll let you have my shirt," said Bakugou as he swam back to the shore.

Uraraka grabbed his tail - the only part of him that she could reach. "Wait, where ya' going?"

Katsuki's hair spiked more than usual. "Oi!" he growled and watched her let go. She made the cutest, remorseful pout he had seen in his life. "You think I'm gonna take a b-ba-?

Without letting him finish his question, Uraraka answered, "Bath? Yeah. It'll be fun. I won't look if you don't."

He hated the temptation, for Bakugou knew he couldn't refuse an offer to bathe next to a girl with a rocking body like hers. In fact, this was the first and only time he had felt such an impulse. Hopefully, taking a bath would ameliorate his urges... somehow. The cold water already helped his biggest issue between his legs. (And his tail wasn't anywhere near his crotch.)

"How am I supposed to wash without soap?' she wondered out loud.

Bakugou slid his paws along the length of his wet arms. "I didn't think to bring soap, so you're gonna have to deal," he replied.

Puffing her cheeks, Uraraka replied, "You're the one who was complaining about my smell."

Eyes closed, Bakugou smirked at the girl's bite. How could he forget that she was never afraid to stand toe to toe with him no matter the circumstance? "You never backed down from me even when you knew you couldn't win," he noted in a monotonous tone.

Uraraka stood up straight before melting over his compliment. "I already told ya' I'm not scared of you, Baku," she said. That much had never changed after years of knowing him. "I'd like you more if you played nice with, Deku."

"That dork doesn't have half the bite that you do," he reminded her.

While Deku had guts, he smiled through most adversities and confrontation. Ochako was polite and cheerful, but her innocent lack of tact came across as plucky. She was the type of person that could grin and insult someone without either of them even knowing it.

Speaking of Deku, she looked down at her wide hips and pudgy belly. He had began to date one of her slimmer friends. Uraraka always had a noticeable ratio of body fat on her bones no matter how much she exercised. "I know it's different, but I don't like my body, either. I know I'm bigger than most of my friends. Mama and Papa said some people are just shaped differently."

Bakugou began to make several splashes at her that were larger than necessary. "You're different because you're better, idiot, so shut the fuck up! Deku didn't know what he was missing. He played dumb but everyone knew you liked him," Katsuki yelled until he was out of breath.

Tension built in Ochako's forehead before she sighed. Why was he always over the top with everything he did? "Stop that!" she shouted before splashing him back.

"Sometimes people just gotta find what's meant to be theirs," replied Bakugou with his eyes tightly closed, for he knew if he saw her while she was so heavily in his thoughts, his heart would explode. Her pink, round cheeks pressed against his back and her soft arms surrounded his waist. He muttered, "What are you doing?"

Ochako bit her lip and took a deep breath to hold back her tears. "Thank you. You say the right things to me, ya' know. I'm having a lot of fun." She didn't want to leave and go back home to her reality. The riveting magic she had found in the forest enraptured her to no end, and she could live next to nature for longer than the summer allowed.

A chilling breeze carried the moist and grassy smell of rain. The storm may have been miles away, but it was coming. Breaking from her embrace, Bakugou dragged her by the arm to the shore. "A storm is coming. Hurry up," he ordered before emerging from the water.

Uraraka giggled, "You shouldn't worry so much, Baku. It's not like I'm gonna get struck by lightning."

How could she joke like that? Bakugou's eye twitched. He'd lose his mind if harm came to her in the slightest. "Just get in the damn cave if I'm not taking you back."

Back in the den, Katsuki found that his guest's scent was indisputably unique to her. He scowled as he shoved his legs through his ripped, denim shorts.

The jeans had ripped during one of his sudden transformations. There was no way he'd be caught dead in jorts.

Bakugou boomed over his shoulder with his short tempered growl, "Are you in - what's it called when girls are ready to have babies?"

Her eyebrow twitched, and her heart pounded. "Puberty? For girls, I think it starts after their first period."

"No, not that," Bakugou replied with a gulp. In fact, her pheromones had become even stronger after the bath. Perhaps, the other odors masked what was natural to her. "You know, like when girls are ready to have babies right now?" He knew he sounded like an idiot. Finally, he added, "Heat."

For some reason, Uraraka hadn't sensed where their conversation was headed. "Heat? Um, no! I don't think humans get that. I think it's kind of like a monthly thing for us when we're fertile."

"Y-You're fertile or something?" asked Bakugou while grinding his sharp teeth. "I can smell it."

"Smell it? Then, maybe I am," she admitted. That would explain why she kept staring at Bakugou's broad chest and back. Everything about him was incredibly athletic. He could probably get into the pros if he wanted, so why wouldn't she admire him? Uraraka covered her heart as it throbbed.

Aside from the conversation, Katsuki made an effort to stifle his grin. His tail unabashedly swung and thumped behind him. He relished the sight of Ochako in his orange and black flannel shirt. Hot steam of pride puffed from his nose.

As they ravenously shared bento boxes from her rucksack, Bakugou noticed her sneeze a few times. The quiet storm kicked up a freeze that chilled both of them, and he wanted to protect her. However, he had no idea how to ask her.

Come closer.

Sit near me.

I'll protect you.

He couldn't bring him to say any of those things.

"I'm cold. Can I sit with you?"

"W-witch!"

Placing a hand on her hip, Ochako frowned, "What's that supposed to mean, Baku?" She was practically pouting with her lip out and furrowed brow as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Come on, it's not like anything's gonna happen. Is that a yes or a no?"

Her face reddened once she silently realized that she wouldn't protest if he happened to yield to sexual urges. Hormones raged between them. She trusted Bakugou's self control more than she trusted her own.

When he spread his legs to make room for Uraraka, she deeply inhaled before exhaling all her tension. Steadily, she stepped towards him before plopping on the area between his legs. Without hesitation, she leaned back into his furry chest and felt every twitch in his arms and muscles. "Mm," she quietly moaned before covering her mouth. It wasn't her fault that she found him more comfortable than her bed.

"You're still wet," he noted beneath his breath. From over her shoulder, Bakugou could see the water slide down her exposed thighs like morning dew. Her bra had darkened from their dip in the lake. Everything about her was incredibly sexy. And her scent weighed heavy on his senses. "Is this good?" he panted while resisting the urge to taste her skin. Drool dropped to her shoulder from his hungry mouth.

Ochako smiled back at him. "Yeah, I love it. I mean, you know. I never sat like this with anybody before, but it really does the trick."

"No one, eh?" So then, he was the first and only to hold her like this. For such a whimsical girl, he figured that he should only take what she said at face value. To him, there was no possibility of her having any deeper feelings for someone like him - a beast and a freak even to the wild that he found.

However, every time Katsuki saw Ochako smile or heard her speak or tasted her skin, one word came to mind: "Forever." He wanted her to stay forever.

Uraraka stretched her hands to the ceiling and brushes her knuckles last her host's fur. She sighed as she gazed up at the stalagmites and the gradient ground between the cave and outside. The silence captured her, and she closed her eyes. "I never knew staying in a cave could be so relaxing, Bakugou. I could stay like this forever."

Jumping in his spot, Katsuki melted around her and slumped forward to wrap his arms around her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Sometimes love was that simple. People met and knew each other from afar but when they came together, they were suddenly and undoubtedly head over heels for each other because being together just felt right.

After moments of silence passed them slower than the wind that entered the den, Bakugou finally answered, "Call me by my name." Unconsciously, he licked her neck up to her earlobe.

Dog behavior, right? But then, why did she enjoy it so much? Uraraka had no idea just how fast and hard she began to fall for Bakugou. "Katsuki," she said despite the shivering in her body. His hot breath entered her ear, and he licked her lobe once more. "Katsuki."

His face returned to its human state as his tongue slid across her skin.

She felt the shift of the shape of his body, but she didn't say anything. The touch of his tongue as he marked his scent on her was the only thing that mattered. She closed her eyes and snuggled up against him.

When he stopped, she wondered why. Finally, she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened at his human form, but she didn't say anything. Sadness in his eyes, she listened for what he would say.

He wanted her to know him.

"Werewolves go through their change at different ages. My old man had his first change when he was a kid, so his parents moved out here until he learned to control his forms," Bakugou explained. He didn't want to go into detail about everything that led him that. "I'm gonna learn to do that, too, but I'm gonna do it on my own."

"Why alone? Your family can help you," she pleaded. Her voice nearly cracked. "If you just come back--"

"That's not gonna happen!" shouted Bakugou. Though, his outburst fell quiet against the clamor of the storm. "This is something I have to figure out on my own. I can't risk hurting anyone. I attacked him before I left. I ruined all our living room with blood stains and rips, and I woke up here. I'm a freak--"

"Stop that!" Ochako demanded. She got to her feet and tightened her fists. "Stop callin' yourself that. You're Bakugou Katsuki - one of the fastest, smartest guys in our school." He would never had said anything like this before. The person she knew had an ego bigger than the moon. More than wanting him to come back, he hated seeing the strong, proud king of the track team that she'd grown fond of over the years crumble into a shameful, aloof man. "We're gonna go to college soon, so you have to come back." Such a scene broke her, and she didn't know why.

"That's probably not gonna happen, Roundface. Jesus, get your head out of your ass, I'm not going back," he argued.

His words made him cringe, but to see her tears tortured his heart with each drop as they hit the ground. She went on and on, and he failed to listen. Energy left his eyes and his head fell against the wall behind him.

He wanted to follow her back to their city and live a normal life with her. Why didn't she understand?

She wanted to stay in the wolf's den and abandon her obligations. Why did she feel such compulsion?

This argument became pointless. Uraraka assumed that Bakugou had already made up his mind. The only thing left to do was to run far away, and so, as the thunder shook the ground, she jetted into the abyss of torrential rains.

That foolish girl.

The blonde stood and leaped to pursue her before turning back into his werewolf form. "You dumbass!" he smirked. "Didn't you know that you can't outrun a wolf?" He jetted through the rain and caught her by the wrist to pull her chest against his body.

Her puffy eyes looked up at him. "I just don't want you to be alone. When I saw you back in the forest, you looked so sad. Like you wanted to die. And I don't want you to feel like that. I want you to brag and pick fights with people and go to track meets," she sobbed.

Bakugou finally allowed his tears to fall. Maybe she wouldn't see them, but it didn't matter. She had been able to see through him for years - his intention to help people, his rare team spirit, his rivalry and subtle respect for Deku. "I'm scared," he admitted because she deserved to know the truth. "I don't want to be like this. I don't want to hurt non-shitty people like my parents or those nerds at school or you."

The tender Uraraka reached up to touch his tears, for she could hardly believe they were real. They shined more than the rain as they sliced down his face and left trails in his fur. While the manifestation of emotion startled her, she suppressed any shock so that he could wasn't afraid to let it out in front of her. She held him with her eyes.

And he felt her warmth.

"Let me figure this shit out so I don't end up eating the entire fucking school or something. Then, I'll come back and find you, alright?"

Her? What did that mean? She pulled her hand back to her body, but grinned. Surely, her made a mistake. "I guess I can wait. Even if you hafta make up a year, you'll probably get into the school you wanna go to. Maybe I can stay with you." Everyone always gossiped that Bakugou had trusted Uraraka more than most.

He had noticed the instant she pulled her hand away and frowned. "I'm way smarter than you, so that'd be dumb, Ochako. Just go back to school. I can take care of myself!" shouted Bakugou as he pushed her cheeks together with his palms.

"Oi! That's not nice," she smiled when he saw he didn't care about casually criticizing her intelligence. That was just Bakugou being Bakugou. Uraraka's heart pounded.

A gust a wind blew and snapped a few tree branches.

"Why would you run out in a storm like this? Let's hurry up and get back to my damn cave before we get killed out here," ordered Bakugou as he marched back towards the cave.

Uraraka jogged less than a meter ahead of him, and something about the way her hair floated behind her and her fleeting pheromones trailed past him made his pupils dilate. Barely loud enough for her to hear, Bakugou said, "I don't know what's going on, but even if by some miracle you felt what I was feeling, it wouldn't change anything, got that? You would still go back to the city, and I would still stay here."

Why did he say that? How did he know? Uraraka held her cheeks. She had to think of something say. Quickly. Could it be that Bakugou liked her and she liked him?

And just as simple as that, his words had unlocked an overflow of feelings that rattled her core. Her pupils dilated, heart pounded, and the wolf within her had been unleashed. "Hey, Katsuki?" she called out to him in her sweet, tender voice.

God, he could hear her say his name on repeat for days.

However, he shrugged, and nonchalantly snorted, "What?" That was - until he turned around. The girl he had finally realized that he always loved took off her shirt.

And she was blushing!

"What if I've been feeling what you're feeling? What if I like ya'?" she asked before taking a step closer. While Uraraka possibly felt love for him, she didn't want to scare him away.

Bakugou fell to the cave floor. "No. You don't! You just think you do. But you don't. Now way!" he barked as he scooted back to the wall.

"Remember when you were talking 'bout heat and stuff? Maybe you were right about that."

He had no faith in what he saw before him. His ideal mate had dropped her sopping wet shirt to the floor and took small steps with her bare feet towards him. The lewd blush that painted her entire face pink let him know that she was thinking about him. Bakugou panted, "Fuck, Ochako." He had fallen deeply in love with her, but damn was he weak for her curves. His tail thumped against the wall behind him.

When had he started calling her Ochako? She wondered. Something about the way it rolled off his tongue felt so natural. And right. "I've never done this before. I'm not usually like this but it's alright, right? Just for tonight?"

The instant he stroked his tongue against her skin, he turned back into a human. And, that humanity allowed her to dominate him in every way possible without barrier. They allowed nature to take its course as they partook in a passionate ritual of love making.

At their age, they had already found their mate.

And, it wasn't just that night. They came together night after night after night until the day she had to leave with her family. Ochako left without saying goodbye, for she hoped she would see him again.

On the drive out of the camp, she saw a wolf alone in a distant clearing near the lake. Though their eyes met, Ochako knew that the wolf would not be able to see the tears in her eyes, so she let them fall one by one until he drifted out of sight.

Then, through the silence of the car ride, she heard a loud, proud howl.

 **A/N: Oops, was this too furry? Bakugou turned into a human for them to canoodle. I never understood in Wolf Children why he remained a wolf when they made love.**

 **Anyway, I didn't know how to romantically explain that he got her pregnant without being explicit, so I hope you caught that.**

 **If I continue this, it will be either a _Good Ending_ or a _Bad Ending._ You get to choose. I guess. Thank you for reading.**

 **Join my kacchako family!**

 **Kacchako Discord server: Discord. Gg slash** EwBFYQX


End file.
